


Just Between Us

by orangeCrates



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Singers!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every performance is meant for a huge audience. Sometimes it's just something to help pass the time as people go through those mundane but necessary parts of life (like household chores, to name an example).</p><p>And sometimes...sometimes it was never meant for other people. Sometimes it was something meant for just two people. Just for them to share with each other and no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an actual AU planned, but I was thinking about voices and styles...and then this happened.

People have accused Altair of being in love with the sound of his own voice before. 

They are, of course, wrong. 

If there was a voice he was in love with, it was Malik's. 

It was one of the reasons why he hung around the kitchen after dinner: Malik tended to sing to himself as he washed the dishes. Sometimes it was not a song, but a string of notes that was the beginnings of one. When he worked on a new song, there may be snatches of lyrics here and there, and a crease in his brow as he puzzled out which parts he liked and didn't like as he passed the dishes over for Altair to dry (Malik had insisted on this in an effort to get Altair to keep his hands to himself while he worked). 

Today, it was a duet that Altair had been (purposefully) periodically humming around the house through out the day that had ended up stuck in Malik's head. Malik didn't seem to have caught on to Altair's newest little trick. It was only a matter of time before he did, but until then Altair intended take advantage of it (because whenever he makes a request, Malik will only flick soapy water in his direction, rejecting him without deigning to use actual _words_ ). 

It is only the two of them, but when Malik sings the first verse, he puts the same sort of effort into it that he would into an actual performance. There is nothing absent-minded about the way he uses his voice even though his hands are busy with washing dishes. Every note is precise, each phrase properly begun and ended as he sings and even now, Altair can't help but be captivated by both the obvious love and respect he had for his art, as well as the smooth cadence of his voice. 

It is a love song, one of those with sweet, heartfelt lyrics that could easily sound saccharine and stupid when sung without sincerity. Malik sang it more gently than the original artist, and it lends the song a more mellow sound, making it something much more like _him_. 

He also sang in a different key, to compensate, perhaps, for the fact that Altair was not a woman. 

Altair is handed a plate just as Malik finishes the first verse. He picks up both it and the next verse without missing a beat. 

Malik's voice was rich and smooth where Altair's was clear and bright, not like a silver bell but with a similar quality to it that made his high notes ring beautifully. And when he starts to sing it is different not only because of his voice but in the treatment of the song. 

He is shameless where Malik is reserved and Altair sings, not with patient sincerity, but with an almost teasing frankness that pulls a crooked smile from Malik. 

When they get to the chorus, their voices blend together not flawlessly but harmoniously. Not two similar sounds disappearing into each other, but two complimentary sounds contrasting with and supporting one another. 

Malik gets part of the lyrics wrong, singing a line from the second repeat of the chorus instead. Altair grins at him, and earns himself a kick to his shin in retaliation. 

It is far from perfect because they are not aiming for perfection. They are only singing for the pure joy of it, and, once or twice suppressed laughter makes their voice waver. 

Malik is draining the sink when they're almost at the end and Altair leans in close, singing purposefully soft, both to show off (because quiet was more difficult than _loud_ ) and for an excuse to snake an arm around Malik's waist and to lean in close. 

Malik scoffs but turns to press their foreheads together as he sings the last lines, matching Altair's volume as he returns the embrace. 

They are professionals, and a kitchen could not even compare with the sort of venues they sang in, but whether their performance would be followed by thunderous applause or just by the sound of the last of the sink water being sucked down the drain didn't matter to Altair. Not in this moment as their last note fades together, two voices (and two hearts) in sync with one another. 

A moment like this was precious and intimate and Altair would not trade it for all the money in the _world_. 

They stand, just like that, until Malik leans closer, bumps their noses together and says dryly, "Did you think I didn't know what you were doing?" 

Altair laughs and drags Malik closer, "I have no idea what you're talking about."


End file.
